


Angus Week Day 1: Background

by ManiManTheWriter



Series: Angus week 2018 [1]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angus week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 06:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14255340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManiManTheWriter/pseuds/ManiManTheWriter





	Angus Week Day 1: Background

Angus McDonald was a name that was known to only a few people, but the owner of that name wanted it to be known by the whole world. So he started learning how to be a detective. It wasn’t easy though. Especially when his parents had other ideas for his future.

“Angus I said not to bring those dumb books downstairs. Go put it in your room before I get rid of it.”

“Y-yes sir.”

Angus gets up and hurries upstairs with his Caleb Cleveland novel, going to his room and putting it on his bookshelf. Then he makes sure his clothes aren’t wrinkled before going downstairs. His parents wanted him to take over the family business when he got older, and he hated the idea of it. His only solace to this was coming soon though. Soon he would get to go visit his grandfather. He’d asked for the family silverware and it was his job to take it to his grandfather. Of course they both knew he didn’t really want it, but it was an excuse to get Angus out there and away from his parents for a while. It was nice to have his grandpa on his side.

“Angus are you packed to go visit your grandfather?”

“Yes sir I am.”

When there is a knock at the door his father goes to check it and comes back with a telegram.

“Change of plans. You’re not going until next week.”

“What? Did something happen?”

“It doesn’t matter, go unpack your things.”

“But-”

“Do as I say.”

“Yes sir.”

Angus goes upstairs and unpacks his suitcase, then grabs his novel to continue reading. If he couldn’t go visit his grandfather, then he would put his other plan into motion.

 

That night Angus sneaks out with all of his detective gear and goes to borrow a case file from the police force. He solves the case easily and sends an anonymous tip with only his initials on it and when the case is closed the next morning he feels a sense of pride.

This pattern continues for a few weeks, the plan of visiting his grandfather being continuously pushed back. That is until he’s found out by his parents. Then the date is dragged forward and before he knows it he’s on the Rockport Limited, going to see his grandfather when he meets three strangers that eventually become his true family and make him decide to be forgotten about permanently to the outside world.


End file.
